


The Red Hearts And Knifes

by orphan_account



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Confused Nygma Has To Chose, Episodes 6-7 Season 3, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8450704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Oswald had called Edward while he was out, instead of waiting for Nygma to return home? Interrupting Ed's chat with Isabella and ended up truly confessing his feelings. What if Edward returned those feelings, even though he began to grow some for the Kristen look-alike?





	

This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. Oswald had gained all the courage he could that day, avoiding saying what was really on his mind, as whenever he tried, Ed’s dark steel eyes captivated Oswald; his voice catching in his throat.  
The day started well enough, Oswald making his plans to confess to Edward, and he tried doing so that morning. However, he hadn’t thought about what he really was going to say. And, well, what could he have said? ‘Good morning Ed, I love you.’ No, that wouldn’t do.  
Shaking his head as Oswald walked away, Ed following behind him, confused at his friend's odd behavior.  
So, Oswald tried once more during the tour of the school, before stopping in his tracks, instead inviting Ed to join him for a nice dinner. 

 

So, Oz sat, waiting for Ed to get back from the liquor store, practicing what he was going to say. After twenty minutes went by, with no word from Ed, at all, Oz began to worry. Had one of Fish’s monsters found him? Or was he hurt?

 

The more Oz sat in thought about what could be, he finally came to the decision to just call Ed.  
The ringing of the phone as Oz waited were the longest he’d experienced in a long time. 

 

…….

 

Ed had lost track of time, talking with Isabella. He was so engrossed in their conversation about whether reading a book or listening to one being read, was better; that when his phone rang sounding out the familiar ringtone of ‘Point of no Return’ By Starset played, Ed realized that he was late to the dinner he promised Oswald.  
Mentally yelling at himself, with a long exhale when he realized his mistake. Opening his cell, he slid the green answer button, before placing the device to his ear.  
“Hello, Oswald.” Ed gave a soft mutter, keeping his voice low, hoping that Oz wasn’t angry.  
“Ed! Where have you been? It’s been an hour since you left.” Oswald's voice wasn’t upset or angry, rather worried. Biting his lip slightly, Nygma sighed.  
“I’m sorry my dear friend. My mind must have slipped, howe-” A quick voice cut him off.  
“Please come back home.I was concerned for your health.” Ed noticed that Oz was being sincere and muttered an apology.  
“Sorry. I’m headed back now. Please be patient, I’ll be back with 10 minutes.” Oz gave a small groan in response before Ed hung up.  
Turning to face Isabella, he gave a nervous smile.  
“I’m sorry, It completely slipped my mind, I have an arrangement with a dear friend of mine.” He paused, thinking over his next words. “May I have your number?” Isabella gave a quick giggle, standing from her position on the stairs in front of the store.  
“Of course”. She pulled out a paper and pen from inside her purse, before writing down her cell number. “Whoever that was, you sound close.” She noted handing the parchment over. Nygma swiftly pocketed the paper, before giving a response.  
“We are.” Ed responded, his voice giving away nothing other than loyalty. Isabella smiled, as Ed stepped away with a wave, entering the car he borrowed from Oz. 

 

…….

 

Nygma reached and entered the Cobblepot manner within 5 minutes. Which once inside, was bombarded with a hug from Oswald. Raising a brow and letting a small chuckle leave his lips, Ed questioned his counterpart.  
“I was gone for an hour, not three days.” Ed joked, watching as a blushing Oz peeled himself off his taller friend. Clearing his throat, Oz responded.  
“Still, I’m glad you’re okay.” Peering down curiously at Oz, Nygma noticed the display of food set up for them. Giving a smile, He reached for the sack that hung off his left arm. Oz watched his movements, before grinning and ushering them over to the table. 

‘This is it.’ Oswald told himself, his eyes fluttering over to watch Ed every once and awhile. Waiting until both had been served their plates and the vintage wine Ed bought, Oz downed a small shot of his alcohol. His nerves calmed and he inhaled deeply.  
“Edward, there’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Oz stated, exhaling, feeling his heart speed, along with his hands giving a small tremor. Ed gave a quizzical look when Oz stated his name so formal like. However, without giving a verbal reply, Ed just nodded his head, waiting for Oz to continue. “There comes a time in every man’s life when-” Pausing, Ed was sure he heard Oswald mutter something close to a “Fuck it.” under his breath.  
“Ed.” Oz restarted, flashing the taller male a nervous smile. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, all day.” he added. “That, I-I, I seem to have found a new, provision, about you.” The choice of word play caught Ed’s attention. “Well, it's just-.” Nygma cut Oswald off, raising a hand to silence his new mayor.  
“Oswald. I can see that you're stumbling over your words, say whatever you plan on saying in the easiest and most comfortable way you can.”  
Oz felt relieved before sitting in thought for a few moments, before turning the tables on Ed.  
“What three words are said too much, yet not enough?” Tilting his head, Ed gave a moment's thought, before his eyes lit up.  
“I love you.” He grinned when Oz nodded before it hit him. “Oh.” 

 

Looking down at his untouched plate of food, Oz felt the warmth spreading to his face as a blush, awaiting Nygma’s response. Three long minutes passed before Ed broke the silence, with a riddle of his own.  
“Of no use to one, Yet absolute bliss to two. The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it. The baby’s right, The lover’s privilege, The hypocrite’s mask. To the young girl, faith; To the married woman, hope; To the old maid, charity. What am I?” This was longer and more complex than Oswald’s on the spot riddle.  
Oz was stumped and had no idea of the answer. “I-I don’t know.” He admitted. Ed’s smile split into a grin as he gave away the true answer.  
“A kiss.” Nygma watched as Oswald’s eyes widened and he blushed a darker shade of crimson, more so that what he was already. 

 

Without waiting for any response, Ed stood up, making his way over to stand next to Oz; he held out his hand, awaiting the other to grasp it.  
Oz let out a shaky breath, before taking Ed’s outstretched hand. The taller male pulled Oswald to his feet before Ed rested a hand on Oz’s cheek. Leaning down slightly, Ed stopped.  
“May I?” He questioned the blushing male underneath him, who gave a small nod; a shy smile resting on his untouched lips. 

 

And so, with a soft chuckle that rumbled out of his throat, which sent shivers down Oz’s spine, Ed closed the gap between the two. Their lips pressed together, unsynced, yet sending sparks through both’s minds. For once, Nygma was relaxed, with no extra thoughts running through his brain. And Oswald Cobblepot hadn’t felt this tranquil and safe in a long time.  
When they parted for air, they didn’t lose their contact, letting their foreheads rest against each others.


End file.
